


4 Times Mega Hated His Height

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, its actually 4+1 but shhh, the bright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ...and one time he used it to his advantage.





	4 Times Mega Hated His Height

**Author's Note:**

> Aight since I love Megu so much, I decided to make a story about him.
> 
> Featuring short ass MegaPVP :P
> 
> Keep in mind I did not make this to offend anyone!! I will remove this if asked by the people featured in this story. Idk what Mega looks like so I’m writing him like his Minecraft skin. I’m also interpreting him as 20 soo-

**1**.

Mega was taking deep breaths as he looked at himself in the mirror. For the first time since they’d met, he would be meeting up with his online friends. Skeppy and himself had never actually asked each other where the other lived in the years of knowing each other, they just knew they both lived in the States. While Skeppy and him had been calling, Mega had revealed that he too lived in LA. Skeppy then informed him of a meet-up between him, BadBoyHalo, Zelkam, Technoblade, a6d, and Dream. After a bit of thought, Mega decided to join along after being invited.

Mega was thinking about this while he was driving to the cafe they were meeting up at. What if they judge him? Will they think he’s annoying? Swallowing his fears as he pulled into the driveway, he double checked if this was the right location. Of course, he didn’t need to, because he noticed a group at one of the outdoor tables. Even from far away, he could see the distinct figure of Skeppy, and of course Technoblade being tall.

The admin gulped and got out of his car, approaching the group. He was wearing a blue striped hoodie, a little similar to his Minecraft hoodie, and his favourite jeans. He locked his car and went towards the group.

Zak noticed him first, perking up. “Mega? Is that you?” He called out. Mega smiled a little and nodded. “Y-yeah,” the rest of the group turned to look at him with curious and happy eyes.

Technoblade- or Dave- was the closest to the entrance to the cafe. Mega walked towards the group, and suddenly he heard a snicker. He looked at the source of the sound, and it was Zelkam, who covered his mouth. Vincent, who sat beside him, looked amused.

”What’s so funny?” Mega questioned, feeling self-conscious. Did he look weird? Was his clothing strange? Zelkam seemed to struggle in answering, as he burst out in laughter. Dave also let out a little chuckle. “I think it’s your height, dude.”

Mega suddenly remembered that he was only 5’4”- 163 centimeters- and probably looked like a mouse compared to Dave, who was a 6’2” giant. Doing the math in his head quickly, Mega concluded that there was a 25 centimeter difference between the two.

The rest of the group also looked amused- Darryl looking a little sympathetic. Mega felt a smile cross his face, and he reached over to give Zelkam a little shove. “Hey, this man is literally 6’2”. Everyone looks small compared to him,” Mega defended himself. Dream looked thoughtful. “That is true, but damn, you look so tiny! How tall are you, Mega?”

Mega felt a blush cross his face as Zak stood up to compare heights with Mega, who ducked away in embarrassment. Eventually, Zak managed to get Mega to stop moving and let out a bark of laughter. “Holy sh- no way! This kid is shorter than me!” The entire table started cackling in laughter, some of the other cafe guests looking at them in annoyance or amusement. Mega felt his cheeks go red as he pushed Zak away gently.

”Shut the hell up, all of you.”

**2.**

After four long hours of chatting, playing, and visiting places, the group finally dispersed. Mega was content and if he was being honest, he couldn’t wait for tomorrow, where the group would meet up again, this time at a paintball arena. He was out for a late night stroll around his neighborhood. It was pretty chilly, so he decided to wear one of his thicker hoodies this time, which was green. 

The crickets chirped around him as he hummed to himself. Barely any cars were in sight, and the only living creature he could see within his line of vision was a rabbit deep in the grass across the street. He turned to walk along another block towards a park and he heard drunken laughter and cringed. A group of men were sitting on the curb around ten or fifteen feet away. Cans of beer were crumpled around them and a scent of tobacco and smoke lingered in the air. 

Mega stared at the group of a few seconds. They were around maybe 24-25, smoking and drinking, and was probably doing drugs too. He decided to just continue on his way to the park, completely ignoring the group. As he walked by, he heard a mean snicker, and suddenly he was falling down, onto the sidewalk, letting out a grunt of pain. The group started laughing and chuckling, and Mega’s cheeks turned pink as he stood up shakily and dusted himself off. One of the men retracted his leg from where he had tripped Mega. “Assholes,” he couldn’t stop himself from muttering.

The men stopped laughing, and Mega felt a sudden tension. He began to walk away, but every step shot a jolt of pain up his ankle and he couldn’t get far before the group blocked his way. “The fuck did you say, kid?”

Mega stared up at the guys, and holy shit were they tall... a few even taller than Dave. He took a step back, but bumped into another on of the men, who grabbed his shoulders roughly and spun him around. “Heh, look at this midget, he’s so fucking tiny- can't do jackshit,”

The admin squirmed in discomfort. The smell of tobacco and alcohol was even stronger now, and he felt hot and annoyed. “Let go,” he murmured in annoyance as he tried to break out of the man’s grasp.

The gang roared in laughter, and the man holding him in placed shoved him to the hard concrete. “Fucking bitch,” he spat and brought his foot down on Mega’s shoulder before rejoining his group and leaving with loud laughter.

Mega felt his eyes sting from the pain and humiliation. He lifted himself up with his shoulder burning, and looked around him. The men were out of sight, but he could still hear their loud laughter fading. The crickets were back, and the cigarette smoke was starting to disperse slightly. Empty beer cans and cigarettes littered the street. Mega’s hoodie was muddy and he knew for a fact his shoulders were bruising from being grabbed and kicked. 

Mega just got up, let out a shaky breath, and made his way back home.

**3.**

"Truth or dare, Zelk?" 

"Dare, all the way,"

"Jump in the pool,"

"I actually hate you,"

Mega watched in quiet amusement through the glass screen door as Zelk fell into the pool, clothes on and all. They were currently at Mega's house, which had a pool and a big backyard. 

As Zelk came back inside, shivering and soaking wet, his teeth chattering as the ones around him laughed (Darryl, of course, brought him a space heater for comfort), his dark, annoyed eyes flew around the room and landed on Mega.

"Mega," he says with a smirk. The other admin looked up. "Yeah?"

"Truth or dare?" 

It took only a split second for Mega to answer. "Dare,"

Zelk's smirk grew wider and meaner. Mega felt chills, and suddenly regretted his decision of dare. Zelk lifted a still-shivering hand to point at Dream, who looked apprehensive. "Kiss Clay. On the lips. Ten seconds at least,"

Mega felt his cheeks redden with embarrassment and shock. There was a long series of 'ooh's from Zak and Vincent. Dave stared in mock pity.

Mega stood up slowly, Dream doing the same. Although Dream was of average height, Mega was… well, short, and the height difference between the two could make anyone laugh. Mega fiddled with the strings of his hoodie, eyes looking up nervously to meet Dream's.

"Hurry the fuck up, we don't have all night!" Dave called.

With a sigh, Dream bent down and met Mega's lips. Mega squirmed in discomfort, counting to ten in his mind with his hands on Dream's shoulders with resistance. Once the ten seconds were up, Mega broke away with red cheeks and bruised lips.

Zak was practically cackling. "How was the kiss?" he cried out between fits of laughter.

Dream shrugged. "The position was uncomfortable because Mega's so damn short."

Mega wanted to die.

Zak giggled. “Was Mega a bad kisser?” He teased, which made Mega hide in his hoodie hood. “Stop!” He whined as the group peer pressured Dream to answer.

Dream shrugged once more, a playful smirk pulling at his lips. “Coulda been better with consent,” he admitted. Mega let out a little hiss before groaning loudly. “Can we just move on, _please_?” He begged his friends(?).

**4.**

Mega locked his bike to one of the bike racks outside of the small convenience store and took his backpack off his shoulders. There was a group of high school students near the entrance, and one of them watched him almost like a hawk. Mega met his eyes with an unimpressed stare before entering the store with an eye roll. High schoolers around here were the worst, and he’s pretty sure one of them was smoking. 

Oh well... he can’t do anything about it, right? He goes up to the slushie machine and picks out his flavours- pink lemonade and strawberry. He liked to keep them simple.

After paying, he left the store. Almost immediately, a cloud of smoke was blown into his face. He coughed on the fumes, pinching his eyes shut, waving his hand to try to rid of the smoke. He could hear laughter around him as he opened his eyes slightly to glare at the offenders.

”What the fuck?” He spat out angrily at the high schoolers, who were still snickering obnoxiously. “What’re you gonna do about it, freshman?” One of them walked up to Mega, looking down on him. Of course, to add to his problems, all of the, were tall as hell.

”You think I’m a freshman?” Mega says in boredom, as it hasn't been the first time someone mistook him as a high schooler. The kids stopped snickering to look at him in disbelief. “Aren’t you?”

Mega scoffed and took a loud, obnoxious slurp from his slushie before turning and leaving the area.

**+1**

Mega hasn’t cried in two years and he wasn’t about to stop now.

But the familiar feeling of tears began to form in his eyes, he could barely breathe, and his ears were ringing. He stared at the screen in his dark bedroom, the bright light in the dark almost blinding him. But it didn’t matter. His vision was blurring with tears and before he knew it, he was sobbing pathetically with his head in his arms. 

The entire world knew what he sounded like now. _He wanted to cut off his tongue._

The sound of a knock rang through the door. Mega lifted his head to wipe his tears and answered his door with his oversized hoodie covering half his face. “What do you want, Zelk?”

Zelkam stood at the door, standing awkwardly, a dripping umbrella hanging by his side. “May I come in?” He asks tentatively in a quiet voice. 

There was a moment of silence, disturbed only by the sound of rain hitting the windows rapidly. Mega met Zelk’s eyes and slowly nodded, stepping back to let Zelkam come in. The other admin did so, and closed the door behind him.

”I heard what happened.”

Immediately, Mega felt the tears began to form again. His breath was hitched in his throat. He saw Zelk open his arms, and Mega just dove into the other’s arms. “F-fucking hell, Zelk, I don’t know who fucking did it. I don’t want to know either. F-FUCK!” He cried out as he sobbed into the other’s chest. Zelkam patted his back comfortably as they separated.

Zelk directed Mega to the couch where the former still had tears streaming down his face, his hoodie still covering half his face so it only showed his shiny eyes and half of his nose. They sat down, Mega immediately leaning into Zelk, who wrapped his arms around the smaller, who eventually did the same. “It’s okay,” Zelk says. Mega’s grip tightened around him.

Mega leaned into Zelk’s chest. He fit perfectly into Zelk’s open arms because he was so small.

...maybe it wasn’t that bad being small?

**Author's Note:**

> if u wanna use this headcanon, u dont have to credit me lol  
at least link ur work to me SHORT MEGA IS THE BEST MEGA


End file.
